Truely Confused
by StarStruck1
Summary: Zoey has to find a date to social. If no one will ask her she has to ask someone. She just might go with her best friend thats a boy. But he is a boy and a friend, right? So he is a boyfriend, Zoey is truely confused
1. Truely Confused

DC: I do not own any of Zoey 101!

StarStruck1: Gosh I told you guys I was done with Zoey, sorry! lol. I guess its back on! lol. Enjoy! And please know more rude comments! I only wrote that End letter to let the people that wanted to know why I hadn't written in a while that I had stoped!

"Zoey how'd you do?" Nicole shook Zoey's arm slightly trying to peer over Zoey's shoulder to read her exam grade.

"Zoey? Earth to Zoey!" Lola playfully hit Zoey's shoulder.

"Sorry, guys! Uh...A." Zoey smiled at her good work. But why she can't stop day dreaming is deffinatly somthing she can't answer! Zoey has seemed to be in a daze all week all she can think about is the spring social. Its never been a big deal but now it stood right infront of her nose and would not let her pass til she answered the question people killed to hear: Who was she going with? Last social all the girls went and had a great time, but that _was_ last year. And this was this year. A new fresh start. She knew most of the older girls had dates already. It was nearing closer and she couldn't keep her mind away from that stupid question!

"Zoey, are you _sure_ your ok?" Lola asked waving a fry around.

"Yeah, I'm just, just fine." She couldn't tell her friends she was nervous. She _was_ the one who thought of all the ideas and came up with all the answers. She was the brave one. But maybe it was time to fess up. She couldn't be like this for another week she would deffinatly fail her next math exam if she was!

"Guys? Have you thought of date for the spring social?" Zoey asked casually.

"Um..not really. Are we supposed to bring one?" Nicole asked a bit confused.

"Well, of coarse! It _is_ a socal, right?" Lola excalmed as she munched the rest of her ham sandwich.

"I guess." Nicole said as she stabbed the rest of the lettuce pieces out of her bowl.

"You know, we could just like, well go together?" Zoey tried to settle on that maybe if she just went with her friends it wouldn't be a big deal becuase she wouldn't be the only one with out a date.

"Guys! That is totally last year! Were 8th graders not babies! Come on we can get a date. Watch and learn!" Lola said with her confidence high. Nicole shot me a amazed facial expression when mine was probably a little baby face scared half to dealth. And if it happens twice. I am dead!

"Whats up, Logan?" Lola said sitting next to Logan in a empty chair.

"Logan?" Nicole mouthed to me.

I was confused, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Logan, you heard about the social right?"

"'Coarse!" He said smileing. "Wanna go together?" He asked playfully. You could tell he was suprised yet excited. But what he didn't know is what was coming next. Lola smiled and gave a reasureing look.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was coming up and you still only have a week to find a date!" Lola smiled and waved good bye to the boys and joined our table. We all cracked up laughing.


	2. Ask Him

D/C: I do not own Zoey 101.

"Lola? Lola? HELLO! LOLA!" Nicole and Zoey shook her side to side. Shaking her back and forth.

"Lola! If you don't wake up your gonna be super late for art!" Nicole shouted. Thne Quinn walked in and she held a giant bronzed tube with a little mouth piece. It had a couple of holes down the side but we couldn't make out what it was. It looked almost like a flute but more like a giant flue/horn/thingy!

"Watch this!" Quinn smiled as she mounted her mouth onto the flute/horn/thingy!

"Quinnn...what are you doing?" Zoey asked a little scared.

"And what the heck is that?" Nicole nervously asked.

"A Florn its a giant horn but with flue buttons. Now please." Quinn again mounted her lips to the mouth piece. She shuveled her feet around to get in position.

"Quinn, I'm not sure if thats a good idea." Zoey said putting her hand on Quinn shoulder.

"Yeah, what Zo said!" Nicole nodded.

To late Quinn blew the Florn and a lound disturbing noise marched out. Zoey quickly covered her ears and Nicole did the the same!

"What is going on!" Lola snapped as she flipped out of the bed.

"She is blowing on a Florn!" Nicole said. Obviosly Lola missed something. "A what? Florn?" Lola looked confused as she gathered heself off the floor.

"Its scientificly a -" Quinn started her theroy again but ws cut off. "I don't want to eve know!" Lola shouted.

We all laughed. Quinn knew she was a bit well, nerdy. Okay she was nerdy in every way. But she still is nice.

"Okay. Now we seriously need to go!" Zoey said.

Zoey sat down with her ceaser saled and a coke. They all sat down after her sliding there trays onto the table.

"So Zoey, I think you should ask Chase to go with you to the social." Lola smiled.

"Is it that obvious I like him?" Zoey said looking down at her saled. She always has liked him. From the moment he feel on his bike and they met.

"Well sorta Zo." Nicole nodded.

"Why don't you just ask him!" Lola said pounding her fist down.

"Alright. I will!" Zoey smiled, but nervously and excitededly!


	3. Stomach Knots

D/C: Dont own Zoey 101!

Zoey clenched her sweaty fists as she made her way slowly to where Chase sat studing.

"Hey, Chase!" Zoey said ignoring her nervousness.

"What up, Zo?" Chase said patting the ground next to him. Zoey sat down and looked at Chase.

"Math, huh." Zoey said pointing to his books.

"Yeah, that would be it." He smiled.

"So. Chase. You. Have you. Er...uh..Chase, have you thought about the...er..so-social." Zoey studdered and felt like a complete idiot.

"Acually-" Chase started, Zoey was positive she new what he was going to say. He was going to ask her!

"Chase! My man. I was hoping we would go to the social together, you know me and you." Alicia Kelly stepped up to the plate.

My jaw dropped. Was Chase friends with her? I had never seen them together. But Chase was going to say yes. I know he was, she _was_ Alicia Kelly, the most beautiful and popular girl at the school! Not only did her hair shine but her wadrobe was a fabulous her nails were never chipped her lips always sparkling. Whats not to like? Zoey panicked!

"Uh...what?" Chase said shaking his hair getting up.

"Don't you _remember_ silly! You said we should do something together! So, we are your going with me." Alicia said grabing his hand.

Zoey's stomache suddenly felt like a knot. It twisted and tugged. But the knot wouldn't release. Not now or ever.

"Alicia, I only said that because I meant to study together, because we are _bioligy_ partners." Chase said trying to expalin.

Zoey got up and stared at Alicia. Alicia smirked at Zoey and tugged Chase a couple feet away.

They whispered for a minute or too. Zoey wasn't so sure how long, because her feet seemed to sweep her away and to her dorm!


	4. Go Zo!

D/C I do not own Zoey 101

Starstruck1: This was a little difficult to write considering I don't want to just give it away. So it may not be my best but the next story is gonna be really long and very good! Promise!

Zoey felt a blanket of anger wash over her. She wasn't gonna let stupid Alicia ruin her Chase! The one she met the first day of school. The one she had lunch with everyday, and the one she went for coffee with after he was done with work! Lola and Nicole walked in, they were talking loudly with a little shove here and there. Zoey just laid on her stomache and her head wouldn't move from the pillow.

"Yo, Zo!" Lola said giving me a hard pat on the back.

"Zo? Are you okay. Hey Zoey?" Nicole said at the edge of the bed. Lola plopped on the couch interested in what was going on

"Did you ask him? Did he say no?" Lola asked in a calm voice. I shook my head.

"Zo, what happened?" Nicole looked at me and I lifted my head to look at both of them

"He was just about to ask me, when Alicia Kelly asked him, becuase they are partners in biolgy adn he said we should study together, like just an idea to get the project done. And then well I came here." Zoey spilled it all out.

"Zo! I am so sorry!" Nicole touched Zoeys hand.

"Wait, did Chase say yes to Alicia?" Lola asked sitting by Zoeys side on the bed.

"No, I donno! Thats the problem I feel like a complete idiot!" Zoey wiped the small tears.

"Zoey! Its ok! We will find out for you whats going on! Tomorrows friday and the social is saturday so we have time. Sorta." Lola stood up in cofidence.

"No! Guys no! I need to do this!"

"Zoey, don't be like that. Its to much stress. We can do it!" Nicole said pating my shoulder.

"No guys, I'm serious. I want to find out. And I'm going to!" Zoey stood up. "But first, I have to get ready!" Zoey smiled and so did Lola and Nicole. Zoey changed into her ripped Hollister jeans and a green and white layerd man shoulder top. Her hair was straightened down. She slipped on some green and silver flats. She swipped some make-up on and was ready to go! She was gonna win him over if it took her everything. He was hers!


	5. When plan A doesn't work surely plan B

D/C: I do not own Zoey 101!

Starstruck1: Hey! Please review! I wrote this one in a different way I made them all different paragraphs becuase it was long! Don't forget to review! Not sure if this is what you call long. But, whatever! lol.

Zoey punched in Chase's number and held her cell to her ear. "Chase?" "Yea, you got me, whos this?" Chase asked his voice muffled. "Is this Alicia?" He asked. Oh! That was it! Zoey went of like crazy, why would Alicia have his number? Better yet why would Alicia even call him? "Chase Mathew's! I can't believe you!" Did I sound like his mother? Gee, I hope not. Whatever he totally deserved it! "Zoey? Um...whats up?" Chase spoke a little softer. "Whats up is you need to meet Coffee Haven. Please Chase! I really need to talk to you." Zoey was proud that she kept her voice calm.

"So whats up Zo?" Chase asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Chase, about today. You were gonna ask me something. And well I wanna know what it was." Zoey asked trying to keep her temper low. "I was? Oh yea. I was! Umm...Zoey, I was gonna ask you if you thought, it was a, well, a good idea for me to go with, uh, Alicia to the social?" Chase looked nervous and as red as a tomato. What a jerk! Zoey got up and stormed to her dorm.

"So Chase? Did you?" Logan asked as put down his magazine. "Yeah. I did, but I really like Zoey, why can't I go with her?" Chase asked sitting down on the couch. "Chase. If you go with Alicia like I suggested, Zoey is gonna be more jealous at the dance then ever. It'll make it easier to ask her out later becuase she will want to go out with you soo bad, my friend. Trust me." "So Logan. Your pretty much telling me to play hard to get?" Chase asked while he sipped some more coffee. "Exactly man!" Logan said reaching out for a high five. "Uh..but isn't that what girls do?" Chase said ignoring the high five. "It works with guys too!" Logan explained. "Yeah but, what if she moves on. I mean I don't even like Alicia!" Chase questioned it. "Dude, I haven't even gotten there!" Logan smiled and Chase rolled his eyes.

Before Zoey walked into the building she saw Randy McEvers sitting with a slushie in one hand and the other held a book. Zoey thought about it. If Chase is gonna go with someone else so was Zoey. "Hey, Randy!" Zoey said sitting down by him. "Wow, Zoey you look great." "So Randy, have you thought of a date for the social?" Randy wasn't bad looking. Why hadn't she thought of him before. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes. And a surfer look. Not bad, at all! "Accualy. I haven't." He said with a smile. "Good because. I was wondering if you would go with me?" Zoey asked pushing her hair back. "Sure, I'll meet you at seven by the doors." Randy smiled and closed his book. "Cool, well, bye!" Zoey waved and headed inside. She told Nicole and Lola the news. "What a idiot. I mean really" Lola said waving around her Glamour magazine. "Totally. How stupid. So you said you got a different date? Who?" Nicole asked. "Randy McEvers." Zoey smiled. "Ow Ow!" Lola laughed! "So who are you guys going with?" Zoey asked smiling. I guess it was for the best.


	6. Social Butterflies

D/C: I don't own Zoey 101!

Starstruck1: Okay sry for the lack of stories but here it is the one you guys have been waiting for lol! This is the last chapter of the story. So if you guys wanna read more of what I wrote then look for stories by ME! lol. Enjoy and please review!

The three girl stood in front of the mirror with the other twenty girls that were trying to get ready in the bathroom. "Someone hand me that pink eye shadow!" Nicole pointed at the MAC eye shadow. "Here Nicole." Zoey handed it to her. Zoey put on some bronzer before she added a little light green eye shadow. She was wearing a denim mini and a layered blue and green fancy top. Most of the girls wore skirts and cute tops. Zoey wondered what the guys were gonna where. "Okay I'm done, cute right?" Lola turned to Zoey and Nicole and struck a pose. "You look awsome!" Nicole said as Zoey and Nicole laughed. "Alright I'm gonna go get dressed. Come on Nicole thats enough make-up for you!" Zoey grabed her hand and all three of them headed to there dorm. "It really stinks that Quinn got sick. She's probably really bumed." Lola said as she slipped on her shoes. "Think we should pay her a quick visit?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, I think we should." Nicole said. Zoey put on her denim skirt and her top. "Okay, guys, what does this need?" Zoey looked in the mirror. "I got it!" Lola opened up her trunk and threw Zoey something. "Ah...your a genius." Zoey put on the cropped jean jacket that perfectly matched her skirt. "I know, I know. Now we really have to go if we are going to see Quinn." Nicole grabed her bag and they all left.

"Hey Quinn. How are you doing?" Zoey asked. "I'm doing okay. Feeling a lot better. I mean I'm just spectacular!" Quinn seemed okay. But then why was she in the nurses. "Well we came to say a quick hello." Nicole said sitting on the side of her bed. "Oh. I really like your outfit Nicole." Quinn said pointing to Nicoles clothes. "Oh, thanks." Nicole was wearing a cute outfit. She wore a black skirt with a pink off the shoulder top. "Well Quinn we gotta get going." Lola said. "Feel better." Zoey said as she waved. "I'm fine. Just great." They all said goodbye and right when they shut the door. They waited a minute to see if Quinn was really sick. They waited at the door, after just a couple seconds they heard a sound. Not a very pleasent sound may I add. "Eww...she is sick." Nicole said. "You mean...she just got sick." Lola said. "No guys. She just threw up!" Zoey looked in teh window. Quinn didn't look good. "Poor Quinn." Nicole said.

"Hey Zoey!" Randy welcomed her like it was his party. "Hi, Randy." Zoey, Nicole and Lola went seperate ways to meet there dates. "You look nice." He wasn't so bad, Zoey thought. "Thanks." Randy was wearing jeans and a polo. He looked really cute. "So...you wanna dance?" Randy and Zoey went to the dance floor. There she spotted Cahse dancing with Alicia. It made Zoey sick. When she saw Chase she could list millions of great things about him. But with Randy she could only name one thing, he was cute. Maybe she did come with the wrong guy. Randy started to get annoying all he talked about was surfing and water. It got super annoying after a half an hour. Finally all that water paid off and he went to the bathroom. "Hey Zo." Chase came up behind her. "Oh, hi Chase." "So you having fun?" Chase asked. "Oh yeah. Loads!" Zoey nodded smiling. The truth was though she was having the worst night ever! "Yeah, me too." Chase said. "Hey Chase. I gotta tell you the truth-" "Chase come on! Lets dance." Zoey was inturupted but Alicia who grabed Chase and tugged him along. Well Zoey tried to tell him the truth, that she was deffiantly not having a good time.

After hours waiting to get Chase alone, Zoey finally did. "Hey." Zoey went up to him. "Chase I think I went with the wrong person. I'm having a...well...awful time!" Zoey confessed. "Know what. Me too. Zoey, we should have gone together. I didn't know that Alicia was gonna ask me." Chase looked miserable. "You still could have said no!" Zoey argued. "Chase. What are you doing come on." Alicia grabed his shirt. "No Alicia. Leave me alone. I don't like you and I will never so just go!" Chase was obviosly very frustrated. "Zoey, do you wanna go grab a slushie?" Chase asked. "Yeah. I do." Zoey smiled.


End file.
